The Last Phantomhive
by CrazifiedAngel07
Summary: She was the last Phantomhive, or so she thought. Follow Adella Phantomhive and her road to revenge. It seems history has a way of repeating itself. Ciel X OC
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to my beta Phantomhivehost:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler, But I do own Adella Phantomhive and Robert Aldridge:D

* * *

Adella looked down at the picture of Elizabeth Midford Aldridge, her ancestor. When Elizabeth had started having children, she was sure to give at least one of them the last name Phantomhive. Her firstborn was named Edward Phantomhive and he had received the company after he was married. Thus, the Phantomhive name was reborn. Several generations had passed, but the curse remained. That had been proven the night that the Phantomhive Manor had burned down two years ago. The only survivor had been none other than Adella. She had barely escaped with her life before her father's men found and tortured her. Now, here she was running for her life when a voice suddenly said,_ "I can help you, if you make a contract with me."_

_A contract? What kind of contract? Who and what are you, and how can I hear you? she asked the voi__ce worriedly._

"_I am a demon. We can make a contract, where anything you desire shall and will be yours, all you have to pay is your soul,_" the voice replied.

_Only my soul? I do wish to get revenge on my family. But is it worth giving up my soul for? Anything I desire. Hmm. Well it could take a while for my revenge to be taken out. So I could live a lot longer,_ she thought to herself.

"I wish to make a contract with you, demon. Help me get my revenge!" she told the voice.

_"Are you sure? Once you agree to our deal there would be no way for you to go to heaven,"_ the voice said.

She looked behind her; they almost had her. "Yes, I am sure. Now, help me!" she begged._ "Yes, my lady."_

She looked behind her. All the men were dead. Before her were two men. One had navy blue hair and blue eyes; the other black hair and red eyes. They were so…. Handsome? Beautiful? Hot? She couldn't find a word to describe them. I only contracted with one, so why are there two? she asked herself curiously. Her world suddenly faded to black.

She woke up in a confused state. She looked around. Thank god it was only a dream, she thought to herself. She laid back down only to hear a light knocking on the door. "Come in," she said sleepily. She heard the door open and expected to hear Margaret telling her to get up but, instead a man's voice said, "My lady, it is time for you to get up. You have guests here to visit and after that you have your classes." She turned slowly and saw the black-haired, red-eyed man from her dream and did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed. It was very noble and she was willing to admit that but, why was this strange man in her room? Was it not a dream? How long has she been asleep? The man looked taken aback. "My lady, surely you have not forgotten what happened the last time you were awake?" he asked curiously.

"I thought it was a dream," she told him simply, "Weren't there two of you?"

"Why yes, there was. The young lord is down stairs preparing tea for you and your guests. I am here to dress and prepare you for today," he responded. She blushed and thought, he wants to dress me? He is a full grown man! But I don't know how to dress myself. She sighed internally. I guess I will have to let him do it. "Very well, but if I suspect that you are in anyway being a pervert I will have you thrown out. Do you understand?" she asked him seriously.

"My lady, I am a demon and I would not take advantage of you because, I am simply one hell of a butler." She nodded and stood.

She pulled off her nightgown and went straight to her wardrobe. "Who is here?" she asked him.

"I believe he said his name was Robert Aldridge, my lady," he responded. She sighed; it was going to be a long day.

XxX

She walked downstairs, dressed in a blue sundress with black heels to match. Her long red hair was straightened flowed down her back, with her bangs barely covering her face. She smiled the most sincere smile that she could muster and greeted her uncle, "Uncle Robert!" She ran toward him and hugged him accordingly.

"Ah, Adella. You look just like your mother. I have been worried sick about you," he said hugging her back.

"I am fine uncle," she told him simply.

"Tea will be served in the sitting room," a voice called from behind them. She let go of her uncle and turned around to see the blue-haired man. She had no idea of what either of their names was, so she just nodded and followed him. They arrived at the study and it looked just as she had remembered it. The butler pulled her chair out and she sat down while he pushed her back in. She sipped her tea as they reminisced and talked about the company. When he left she stood at the steps and waved until he was out of sight then, walked back in quickly to find out the names of her mysterious butlers.

XxX

She went into the sitting room to find them cleaning up the mess from the tea. She cleared her throat and they look up at once. "Yes, my lady?" they both asked at the same time.

"What are your names?" she asked them seriously. The black haired one was the first to speak.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, my lady," he answered.

She turned toward the blue haired one. "And you?" she asked him.

"Whatever you wish to call me, my lady." He told her. She gawked at him. "Then what was your previous name?" she asked him.

"Ciel." he said simply.

"Ciel what?" She wanted an answer.

"Phantomhive." He looked down, almost ashamed.

"Ciel Phantomhive? You are joking, right?" she asked him.

"Does it look like I am joking, little girl?" he said angrily. How dare he speak to her that way! He must be the worst butler ever!

"Forgive him my lady, he is new to being a butler," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. Obviously, she thought to herself. "I will call you Ciel and if anyone asks you for a last name then you will come up with it." With that said she walked away then, she thought back to this morning. Wait, what did he mean, classes?


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to my awesome beta PhantomhiveHost.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but, I do own Adella Phantomhive and James Aldridge.

* * *

Sebastian was teaching Adella algebra, and she found it to be one of the most boring classes ever. She didn't understand why she had to be home-schooled. Sebastian told her that it was to ensure her safety because he and "The Young Master" could protect her. Why does he call him that anyway? She looked at her wrist where her Faustian contract was located. It was beautiful with a rose in its center. She attempted to draw it on her paper, only to be caught by "Professor Michaelis" and was scolded accordingly. He sounded like the teachers from Charlie Brown. "Wah wah wa wah wah mistress wah wah algebra wah wah important," was all poor Adella heard. By the time he was done with said lecture, it was time for lunch, which was served by Ciel. Seeing him was like a dream, all the pictures that she saw of him were of him as a child. He looked about twelve or thirteen but now, he looked about twenty-one. He was very handsome and Adella could see why Elizabeth was attracted to him. He was said to be a genius but, Adella didn't dare test this theory out for herself in fear of getting her intelligence insulted. If she was the one doing the insulting, she was fine with it. But if someone else were to insult her, she would be deeply offended. She looked toward the man serving her and had to know. Curiosity killed the cat, though, and she said, "Ciel."

"Yes, my lady?" he asked while continuing his task.

"Would you like to play chess with me?" she asked him.

"Whatever you wish, my lady," he responded dully.

XxX

She should've known she was going to lose but, she'd foolishly thought she would win. He beat her with almost all his pieces still intact. Needless to say, she was a sore loser. "You cheated! I swear it, you did!" she exclaimed.

"I did not cheat my lady, and you would have known if I had. Chess is not a game one can simply cheat on," he said, annoyed.

She sighed; she knew he was right, but she would not admit it to the likes of him. He was not nobility anymore, but he simply couldn't resist acting like it. She looked at his blue eye and noticed he was looking at her disapprovingly. She didn't like being disapproved of, she got it enough from her family and she certainly did not need it from him. So, she did what she usually did to people who disapprove of her or her behavior. She glared at him. Her green eyes could pierce the soul of almost any man. Too bad he wasn't just a man. She continued to glare at him and he kept looking at her as if he were bored. She looked down at the chess table. Three moves, three moves were all he needed. She was considered one of the smartest people in the private academy and he had beaten her. Did his intelligence grow with time, or did it stay the same after all these years? She had no idea, she looked back up at him and found him also staring at the chess table. His look said a lot of things like how could this girl have been so stupid? Or Her intelligence must be excruciatingly low. She would have none of this intolerable behavior, "Leave me, please." He looked up at her, his eye wide. Almost like he had no clue what he had done wrong. All gentlemen should know that they need to let a lady win. That was how she was raised anyway.

"Yes, my lady," he said as he got up and bowed. He exited the room quietly, almost as if he was never there in the first place.

XxX

Ciel walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he had found Sebastian waiting and tapping his foot. "You should have let her win, young master," he told Ciel simply.

"Why? So she would think I was an idiot? No, and Sebastian do not forget who you are talking to. She is my contract and I will handle her any way I want. She is just one silly little girl, how long could her revenge possibly take?" He said annoyed.

"Young lord, do you know how long it took you to get your revenge?" Sebastian asked.

"One or two years, I believe. Why is that so important?" he asked his butler curiously.

"You should really research your prey before offering your services young master. She went through almost the very same thing you went through as a child. She is still suffering as you were back then. You should not judge her for her faults, when they were the same faults you had in your previous life. She is still grieving as you were the day you and I made our contract," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly.

"Hopefully, we won't run into as many problems with this contract as we did with mine," Ciel replied.

XxX

Adella sat in the windowsill playing with her long red hair. Her green eyes looked out into the garden and her thoughts began to wander. It looked exactly as it had before the fire. She had no idea how or who rebuilt her house but, she knew that she should thank them. All of her and her family's memories happened in this house and she simply couldn't bear the thought of losing them. She got up and quickly wandered to her room and pulled a switch behind her bed. Her bed lifted up and spiral stairs came down. She went up them carefully, as if to not fall. When she got to the top, she had found what she was looking for. The family archives. The first thing she noticed was a portrait of her two butlers. Ciel was so young that you could barely tell that it was the same person. Sebastian was standing behind him with a polite smile on his face. All of the portraits were dusted and cleaned as if the fire had never happened._ Sebastian must have found this place._ She thought to herself. She went over to the filing cabinet and opened up the drawer that had the Earl's and her great-great-great-great grandmother's files in it. She read them carefully.

_Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford was the daughter of Alexis Leon and Frances Midford, younger sister of Edward Midford, niece of Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive, and ex-fiancee of Ciel Phantomhive. When she was young she was obsessed with cute things until she married James Aldridge. She was given the Funtom Company upon her being wed, in which, she left to her first son Edward Phantomhive._

_That's weird, that is all it says about her,_ Adella thought,_ Okay, moving on._

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive was the head of the Phantomhive noble family and owner of the Funtom Company. He was notoriously known as 'The Queen's Watchdog'. He is the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. He was born on 14 December, 1875. His parents died when he was twelve and he mysteriously went missing. Upon returning, he came back with a black-clad butler and nobly took over the family business and affairs. He solved many cases under the Queen's rule. When he was fourteen he disappeared without a trace and was pronounced dead._

_Wow that was really short too, _Adella thought_, Basically, I learned nothing that I didn't already know. _

"If you wanted more information about me, all you had to do was ask," a voice said coldly.

"If I thought that you would answer, Ciel, I would have asked," Adella replied drily.

"You are right. I probably wouldn't have told you anyway," Ciel told her truthfully.

"And if I order you?" she challenged.

"Then I would have no choice, my Lady," he replied, annoyed.

She smiled and said, "I am not that cruel, Ciel, I wouldn't want to bring up painful memories and I would expect you to do the same."

"As you wish, my lady," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to my beta Phantomhive Host:D She has done a great job editing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but, I do own Adella and Amy.

* * *

The next day went off without a hitch. It was Saturday, so naturally she didn't have school. She woke up and made plans for the day. She thought that she could get away without Sebastian or Ciel noticing, but, alas, she failed. Just as she was heading out the door, she heard, "What on earth are you wearing, my lady?"

_Shit! It's Sebastian_. She looked down at her appearance; she was wearing a blue baby doll tee, blue jeans, and her blue converse. She thought she looked good for a casual day out.

"I am wearing my casual clothes. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Since when did it become appropriate for a young lady to wear trousers?" he asked, taken aback.

"Like a hundred years ago," she replied with a roll of her eyes. She started to go out the door again.

"Where are you going, my lady?" he asked, dropping the subject of her attire completely.

"I am going out with one of my friends, is that a problem?" she asked him.

"Why yes my lady, it is a problem. You see, to ensure your safety and well-being, either Ciel or I should be present at all times. You never know where your enemies are," he stated simply.

She glared at him and quickly marched upstairs into Ciel's room. That bastard is still sleeping! She thought to herself. She went into his wardrobe and found similar suits and things that only old noblemen wear. She sighed and went to her room. She had her friend Mark's old clothes in there because she liked to wear clothes around the house that smothered her small frame completely. She pulled out one of the white button down shirts and a pair of blue jeans. Hm, shoes, shoes, gotta find him some shoes. She thought smiling to herself. She quickly ran to her parents old room and reached into the back of her dad's closet. _Score!_ She thought as she found a pair of her dad's sneakers that he hardly wore and quickly grew out of. They were blue and white Nikes'. They would go together perfectly and he would look absolutely adorable!

XxX

Ciel had just woken up to Sebastian's complaining about "The Young Miss's" behavior. That girl was too adventurous for her own good. She has only been back for two day and she already wishes to go out. Here he thought she was similar to him but, in many ways she wasn't even close. Suddenly he heard a phrase that sounded all too familiar, "Cieeeeeeeeeeelllll!" He quickly plugged up his ears. Elizabeth? He thought to himself. In came Adella, with clothes in her arms and shoes on top. "Here put these on! They will make you adorable!" She told him happily. I guess it runs in her family, Ciel thought. "What is wrong with my normal apparel?" He asked curiously.

"I don't want to introduce you as my stalkerish butler! I will introduce you as a friend I met over spring break." She replied as if it were the most logical thing ever.

"My lad-" he began.

"-Call me Adele!" she cut him off happily.

Ciel sighed. "Adele, 'stalkerish' is not a word. Besides, it is summer already, so how would I suddenly show up out of nowhere?" he asked.

"Stalkerish is a word because I say it is, and you came down to visit! That is how we will explain!" She said as she ran out before he could say no.

"Do you want me to join you, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I will be fine." He replied as Sebastian got him ready in his new apparel.

XxX

She grabbed her license and pulled her car around front. She honked two times and Ciel came out. Her jaw dropped, I was right, he looks amazing! She inwardly squealed. He walked down the stairs and got into the passenger seat. "Do you know how to drive this my lady?" he asked cautiously. .

"Of course I do. And I said to call me Adele!" she replied. They drove to the mall and she showed him all the stores and told him that she was going to have to bring him and Sebastian here to buy them some new clothes and shoes. At that, Ciel looked at her like she was a complete idiot. He was so used to Sebastian getting him anything he needed that the thought of picking anything out for himself seemed ridiculous. She brought him to the food court and ordered some food for herself. "This is where my friend will meet us. We don't usually meet up often so you won't have to worry about seeing her too often," she told him with her mouth full.

_Someone needs to teach her some manners_, Ciel thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh! Amy!" she yelled, running toward someone. Ciel looked up and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes in a shirt that said 'Bullet for My Valentine', blue jeans, and red shoes similar to Adella's. "Amy, this is my friend Ciel, we met over spring break and Ciel, this is my friend Amy. We have known each other since we were six," she said with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you, Amy," Ciel said, stretching out his hand.

She took it and shook, "Wow, what a strong grip, oh, and it is nice to meet you too!"

XxX

_Was I this bad when I was human?_ Ciel thought to himself as the girls gossiped. They talked about the newest clothes and the hottest guys. The last one bothered him more than anything. Of course, if anyone asked him he would blatantly deny it. After a few hours, the girls decided that it was time for them to split ways. On the ride home, Adella asked him what he thought of her friend. "She was… interesting." He replied cautiously. He now understood that women were more temperamental than men. So, upon Sebastian's request, he decided to be careful with his words around her. "Interesting as in good or interesting as in bad?" she asked curiously.

"Good," he replied simply.

She nodded, "Good. Believe it or not, your opinion is actually important to me."

"Really?" he asked, completely taken aback.

"Yep, I cannot explain it really; I feel like I am being pulled toward you," she replied with a smile. For once, he smiled back. It felt good to be needed. He had always wondered why Sebastian wanted to be a butler every time he made a contract. Now, he finally saw why. To be needed, relied on, and trusted felt absolutely exhilarating. He looked at the young girl driving beside him. _She made me realize,_ he thought to himself_. You may be an annoying little girl, but thank you, Adella,_ he thought.


	4. Authors Note: Happy Halloween!

A/N: I would like to wish everyone a Happy Halloween. I hope everyone is safe and careful tonight and that you all get tons of candy!

I want to thank everyone who has; reviewed, liked, or favorited my stories. I promise I will update soon, I have just been super busy and I hope everyone understands. Anyway, Thank You for supporting me. I didn't think any of this would happen when I posted the first chapter of Stuck in the Past but, I am glad it did. I have met lots of nice people here and I enjoy talking with them. Enjoy yourselves tonight everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry its been taking so long to update everyone. I just got myself a new job so its super tough to update as fast as I used to.

Special thanks to my awesome beta PhantomhiveHost. She makes the chapters make way more sense!

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

The next morning, Adella woke up in a fright. She was having another one of her terrible nightmares about her biological parents death. She hadn't always been a Phantomhive; she was previously a Jones. The Jones' were a lower class family, never having more than they needed. She figured that they had struggled making ends meet. The way her parents fought had made it seem so. She'd witnessed everything, and the murder of her parents had a tragic effect on her five year-old mind. She remembered it as if it were yesterday.

XxX

_Erica and John Jones were fighting again. On the outside they seemed like the perfect family but, on the inside you got a completely different view. In a small hut toward the edge of England, a young Adella was playing with her dolly. She was trying to get her mind away from the fight. They were shouting and cursing at each other; it seemed as though they have never been in love. Adella thought,_ If mummy and daddy love each other then, why do they fight all the time? Did I do something to make them mad at each other?_ She silently wished for an escape. Some sort of haven to get away from it all. She heard a gunshot and knew immediately knew that something was wrong. She ran into the hut to her dad being on the floor in front of a masked man. Her mummy was screaming for her to run. The man pointed the gun toward her and pulled the trigger. Her mom jumped in front of the speeding bullet and took the shot. Adella screamed and ran back out the door as fast as she could. She didn't recall ever being picked up, but she was still alive so she must have made it._

_A few months later, she found herself in an orphanage. It was her 6th birthday and one of the nuns had brought her a cupcake with a small candle on top. She knew what she was going to wish for and hoped with all her heart that the wish would come true. She stared at the candle while everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. When the song ended and they told her to "make a wish!" She blew out the candle while thinking, _Please give me a new mummy and daddy that do not fight._The thought became her mantra, she believed that if she were to keep saying it, then it would come true. Within a week, a young couple came into the orphanage wishing to adopt a child. The nun had shown them the best mannered, most knowledgeable, and the most suitable children up for adoption. Adella was not one of the "Acceptable" children. She was known as a troublemaker and therefore, the very last to be shown. Her hair and body were both very dirty. When someone misbehaved, bathing privileges were taken away from them. The couple walked up to her and noticed her lovely green eyes. "What is her hair color?" asked the woman._

_"She has red hair M'lady," The nun replied. "She is quite the troublemaker and I would suggest that you pick one of the other children."_

_"It is not that she is a bad child. Perhaps she has had a terrible past. Did you even ask what happened to her? Do you even know her name?" the woman retorted._

_"U-uh no m'lady. No one even knows how old she is other than Sister Margaret." The nun stuttered._

_"Is this Margaret here? I would wish to speak to her." the woman said bluntly._

_"I will get her right away m'lady." the nun yelled as she scurried off in a different direction._

_The woman sighed and smiled. She turned to Adella. "What is your name, child? I am Maylene Phantomhive." she told the six year old. _

_"Annabelle," the girl whispered. She looked away shyly._

_"I am Margaret m'lady, how can I be of assistance?" a womans voice cut in._

_"You are close to this little girl, correct?" Maylene asked the other woman._

_"Yes, m'lady," was Margaret's reply as she stood next to the girl._

_"How old is she?"_

_"Six years old m'lady, as of last month," Margaret told her._

_"Would you suggest that I adopt her?"_

_"Yes, m'lady, she is a good child," Margaret responded, smiling at the little girl._

_"What was her past like?"_

_"Her parents were murdered, m'lady." Margaret frowned._

_"Do you like working here?" Maylene asked Margaret. Margaret looked taken aback. Why would this woman ask such a thing?_

_"No, m'lady," she answered truthfully._

_"Would you like to work for us and little Annabelle here?" Maylene looked at the older woman sincerely._

_"M'lady, are you offering me a job?" Margaret asked curiously._

_"Yes, I am. Do you accept?" Maylene asked._

_"Yes, m'lady. I would be honored." Margaret answered. Maylene turned toward the little girl. "We really need to clean you up. This is my husband Eric and we will be your new parents. You do not look like an Annabelle. I think we will call you Adella." The woman said excitedly. The smile was contagious it seemed, each of the four people in the room had smiles on their faces that could not be erased._

_XxX_

Adella smiled to herself at the memory. That was how everything had turned around for her. Her mother, Maylene, had dressed her in many pink frilly dresses and done her hair so she would look like royalty. No one had dared to question the Phantomhives about their new daughter or her hand-maiden. They knew it would be useless, since once Maylene had made up her mind, no one could stop her. Margaret had always been there for Adella and Adella wished that she could thank her somehow. Margaret was from America and hadn't seen her family for sometime. Maybe I should write them. Adella thought, grabbing a pen and paper. She wrote down her condolences and told them her relationship with the woman. She knew Margaret would have appreciated her doing it. Margaret didn't have enough money to go back home and after a while the woman appeared as if she didn't want to go wrote to Margaret's brother and son, her last living relatives. She silently hoped that they wouldn't blame her and hoped that Margaret had mentioned her in her letters.

A week later, she got her replies:

_Dear Adella,_

_I am sorry to hear of your parents and my sisters' demise. Margaret was an authentically nice person and she cared about you very much. I wish I could have seen her at her happiest._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Michael Smith_

_Dear Adella,_

_Thank you for taking care of my mother. She spoke very highly of you. I will come to visit her grave in a week and if you would not mind I would like to visit as well. I hope to see you again soon._

_ Regretfully Yours,_

_ Adrian Andrews_

Adella couldn't help but smile. _Finally_, she thought, _some type of closure._


End file.
